


The Only Firecracker Fic Ever

by aaandjusticeforall



Category: Firecracker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaandjusticeforall/pseuds/aaandjusticeforall
Summary: David can't wait to see his honey Sandra after a year apart, but there's one little man in the way. Frank shares a history with Sandra too. David is ready to square up for his lady but what will happen when he and Frank actually meet face to face?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Only Firecracker Fic Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting a fanfic so thanks for reading. I also decided to write a fic for this movie because god abandoned me long ago.

It was the kind of summer night that cast a damp sheet over everything the darkness touched. The day’s humidity still hung around, uninvited. There was nothing cool and refreshing about this night; it was simply a small dip between the heat of the previous day and the next day’s assured midsummer bake.

David shifted his weight, feeling the thin plastic’s uncertainty in staying in a chair shape. His threadbare white T-shirt clung to his moist skin. The jeans were not a good idea, but fuck it, they looked cool. One cigarette gets stubbed out on the concrete patio then another is immediately lit. He knows he only chain smokes like this when something is fucking with him.  
Well, more like someone is fucking with him. What he and Sandra had was between them. Why did he need to know what was going on? Fuck that weird ass carnie, he had a shitty beard anyway. David reached up and rubbed his own smooth face. A real man knows what looks good. Sandra probably loves his smooth chiseled face compared to that little bitch Frank’s ugly ass mug.  
God damn. Why was he posturing in his own thoughts? He knew there was something about Frank, something that made him quite interesting to look at. Sometimes David couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Well, not like that. He wasn’t a fucking queer or anything.

Another cigarette down. Shit. That was the last one. It’s 2am, nowhere to go and get more, because everything in this hick town is closed by 8pm. He lets out a frustrated sigh and pushes himself up out of the flimsy chair. Despite many failed prayers and wishes to the universe, he was often awake at this hour. No matter how damn hard he worked during the day, taking care of both cars and the management of the garage, sleep often eluded him.

When he was with Sandra, he could sleep easily. He would just screw her until he couldn’t go anymore and then fall asleep. The red satin sheets felt so much better compared to his practically burlap ones on his own bed. Was it love? No, but did it matter? They both got something out of it. They both felt something different, whether it was love or not.  
Sandra.

He wishes to god he had another cigarette. Another pack. The past few summers with her had been a haze, like a dream compared to his everyday life. Sandra was so beautiful and charming. He knew it was her job to be alluring, but damn she was good at it. She was unlike anyone in Wamego. She was so smart and talented and knew how to make him feel like he was special. She was charmed by a man who had never been far outside the town he was born in. He never let her know how much of a nerve that struck. He wasn’t some dumbass little redneck. But he let it go. She liked how hard he worked and provided for his family. She was around certain men who never seemed to do much of anything except annoy everyone around them.  
David clenched his jaw at the thought of Frank again. The one who stepped between them. The one who took Sandra during such a painful time and stole her. Sandra had just told him the day before about what had happened since last summer. He could have been a father. She lost the baby after only a few months though. And that prick Frank took Sandra away from him, when she was weak and needed a man like David to help him. She needed David so they could mourn their child. His child.  
He tried to will the tears back, the ones blurring his vision and threatening to spill over. There was no one around to see or hear him, but god damn it he wasn’t gonna cry. Only sissies cried. He was a real man. He didn’t take other men’s women. He didn’t fuck around or run around the country with a bunch of weirdos. And he sure as hell wasn’t a damn sissy like Jimmy, who cried over stupid shit all the time.

If Jimmy was awake he could go terrorize him a bit to calm down. But he wouldn’t wake his parents up just to fuck with his little brother. He wasn’t that much of an asshole. Sometimes.

David angrily crumpled up the empty cigarette carton and threw it on the ground. Whatever. He’ll just take a walk around the block and that’ll hopefully wear him out enough to get some sleep. He didn’t even know how long he’s been lost in thought but 6am was quickly approaching. He wouldn’t be getting more than 3 hours sleep. Again.

* * *

It felt like David had no more than closed his eyes when the alarm went off. Fuck. Did he really get 2 seconds of sleep? He limply flopped his arm towards the clock without even opening his eyes. What was today? Tuesday. Always busy in the summer no matter what day.

Wait.

It was July 4th.

David breathed a sigh of relief and turned back over.

The next time he woke up, the clock was nearly at 12. Jesus, sleep felt really good. And no one had woken him up, even better. Today could actually be a good day. He was gonna drive on down to the carnival and see his favorite woman. Hopefully not see the little asshole in his pretentious coat that was way too big for him.

The little man in the big coat got a snort of laughter from him. Christ, what a prick. Wearing that coat in the Kansas summer heat. Did he think it would get him chicks? He looks like a kid playing dress up in his dad’s overcoat. Fuck that asshole.  
David rolled out of bed, still wearing last night’s shirt and jeans. The spots of ash he kept dropping on himself were much more apparent in the midday light. He normally isn’t so deep in thought he forgets to ash his cigarettes. Weird. He strips off the dirty clothes and takes a quick shower. Back in his room he picks out a clean version of the same outfit, this time paired with black socks and his new shiny leather shoes. He slicked his hair back with grease in the mirror then stood a few minutes to admire himself. Damn, he did look good. He really was a handsome young guy working his life away in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Life ain’t fair.

David stomped down the stairs, hoping to avoid all family members. As he got to the door he yelled out, “Going out, be back later!” without stopping or turning back. He didn’t want any of them to volunteer Jimmy to come with him.

The convertible’s door slammed and its tires squealed. He wasn’t wasting anymore time getting to the fairgrounds. The day was already half over and he knew it was the only day he had off until Sunday. It was his last chance to see Sandra. The carnival had only stayed here because they wanted to avoid Fourth of July weekend traffic and they would be heading out tomorrow.  
The thought of what him and Sandra liked to do had his pulse quickening. The memory of what had transpired in the past year quickly soured the mood. Shit. Why did he sleep in? There was so much to do and so many things he needed to say. To Sandra, and that little bitch Frank.


End file.
